Raw: February 16th, 2015
Match Results Segments/Brawls *(Beginning of the show) Triple H comes to the ring. He says that, since Jacob Cass and Dean Ambrose had difficulty getting along last week, they'll try again this week in a three-on-two handicap match. He also says that Roman Reigns will defend his Elimination Chamber spot against Brock Lesnar and, if he somehow manages to perservere, he's got an even more difficult challenge awaiting him on Smackdown. *(After the second match) After their victory against Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow, Daniel Bryan and Zack Blaze grab microphones. They say that, since they began teaming up, they've been successful together and deserve a tag team title shot. Randy Orton and Batista then come out, saying they'll never get one. Bryan and Blaze go to confront Orton and Batista on the ramp, but get attacked by Big Show and Kane from behind. Show and Kane, along with Orton and Batista, begin assaulting Bryan & Blaze *(After the third match) Bray Wyatt grabs a microphone after Dolph Ziggler & Rusev are done fighting. He says that, for the past couple of weeks, Luke Harper has been cast out on his own. He says this was done to punish him for interfering in Wyatt's matches negatively. He says that the time on his own has set Harper's mind free and that he's ready to come back under Wyatt's wing. *(After the fourth match) AJ Lee attacks Paige from behind after her win against Michelle McCool. As Paige scrambles to exit the ring, AJ says she'll see her at Elimination Chamber. *(During/After the fifth match) As Jacob Cass and Dean Ambrose begin to pick up steam during their handicap match, Seth Rollins comes into the ring with a chair and hits Ambrose, causing the match to end in a disqualification in the favor of Cass and Ambrose. Cass quickly grabs a chair of his own and begins hitting Big Show and Kane, before being hit by Rollins' chair. Rollins then curb stomps Cass and Ambrose each onto a chair. *(During/After the main event) During Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar's fight, Mr. McMahon comes out. He says Triple H's bullshit has gone on long enough. This distraction, which has Brock Lesnar and Triple H both facing the ramp, allows for Reigns to spear Lesnar from behind into the turnbuckles and get him in a roll-up pin. Big Show and Kane then come out to stop McMahon, but Rader and Mick Foley come out with chairs and begin attacking them. Rader and Foley then come down to the ring and distract Lesnar, allowing Reigns to spear him again. Triple H, livid at these events, says if McMahon wants to butt his nose in business that isn't his, he should do it backstage. He then announces that, since Foley and the others insisted on attacking Lesnar, Big Show and Kane after the match, Foley will fight Lesnar in a street fight at Elimination Chamber; he adds that if Rader or Reigns gets involved, they may find themselves too hurt to compete in the Chamber. Major Events *Brock Lesnar vs Mick Foley in a street fight is announced for Elimination Chamber Category:Raw Results